In order to deposit a crop material, in bale form, from an accumulator onto a field, it is common to stop the accumulator and discharge the crop material onto the field in a random fashion. If bales are dropped on the go, the bales have a tendency to roll and could even roll down a hill. This requires a subsequent operator to drive all over the field to collect and relocate the bales to the final storage location.